Alex Mercer/Bio
Alex Mercer '''was a biological engineer who was hired by Gentek, a biochemical company, because of his skill in genetics. He became the chief of the Blacklight project. The project's goal was to engineer weaponized viruses to help the government. Through the group's work, they were able to create a Blacklight virus that has the capability to replicate the living cells of another organism. Blackwatch, a viral-containment special-forces group, tried to muzzle Gentek employees and launched a purge upon scientists working for the biochemical company. Mercer was one of those scientists. He tried to flee but was caught by Blackwatch. Out of anger, he smashed a vial of Blacklight virus onto the ground, starting a biological outbreak that spread throughout Manhattan. Blackwatch operatives shot Alex to death and left his body. The virus enveloped Mercer's body reviving him and granting him supernatural powers. Alex is now stricken with amnesia and tries to find out what happened to him and solve the Gentek conspiracy. __TOC__ Battle vs. Wolverine (Comics) (by Tomahawk23) Manhattan, New York. Day 9 of infection. Over 49% of Manhattan population infected. ''My name, is Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do, isn't very nice.'' James "Logan" "Wolverine" Howlett walked down the streets of Manhattan. Logan wore a leather jacket, a cowboy hat, and was caring a cylinder bag containing his costume. Logan wasn't very farmiliar with a virus like this. More so creatures like this. He had little to no experience dealing with zombie-like creatures. This would be a new experience for him. Logan had just been called in by General Peter Randall, the head of Blackwatch. A man determined to contain the outbreak at '''all costs. Logan had previously met Randall while he was working for Department H. Department H and Blackwatch were doing some Joint-Operation. Logan was headed towards a Blackwatch base to meet General Randall. The base had been destroyed just yesterday. 10 minutes later. Logan arrives at outpost. Logan entered the base. Not inside the building, but right outside it. He saw General Randall observing the area. The base was crawling with Blackwatch soldiers retrieving bodies. What was left of them at least. The site was filled with piles of rubble. It wasn't really much of a left over now. Now it was mostly rubble. Wolverine could see at least two downed helicopters, three destroyed tanks, and two destroyed APCs. He also saw what appeared to be robots. They were circular, and had green lights on them. All hovering about. A couple of them were on the ground, smashed and torn up. Like any military base most Blackwatch outposts are surrounded by a large wall. Inside the wall are several vehicles, boxes, and troops. There is also a large building where most of the people are. Helicopters often hover above them, or are in the area. Surrounding these bases are often a couple of tanks and APCs. Inside the wall there are also detectors, these detectors are specifically designed to detect Zeus. Logan approached Randall, "Looks like someone had a bad day" Logan said sardonically. "This is just the Zeus' latest attack on our bases. It happened about 4 hours ago. The fight was over in under 20 minutes. Hell it might not even be the latest. He could be attacking one of our bases right now. Or attacking us elsewhere." "Zeus?" Logan asked. "His name, is Alex Mercer. Codnamed Zeus. Mercer created the virus that caused this, and he let it loose on Manhattan. We've tried to kill him by every means possible. That's why we're turning to you, Logan. You're the best there is at what you do- and dealing with threats like Zeus is in your job description. "I want you to find and kill Mercer." A grin lit up on Logan's face "Sounds like fun...." "Here's a file on him." Logan looked up as he heard the powerful rotors of a Black Hawk Helicopter. The helicopter descended to the ground. Randall looked over at Logan "Get aboard the chopper. It's going to take you to Red Crown Command, our main base of operations. You'll be staying there until the job is done. The Next Day My name is Alex Mercer. I'm the reason for this. They call me a monster. A murderer. A terrorist. I am all these things. '' ''Not so long ago, I worked at a company called Gentek. An elite government agency, Biological Warfare Command or Blackwatch tasked Gentek to create a virus that would be codenamed Blacklight. I was the head of the team of scientists tasked with creating it. Unforutnately, me and my team were kept in the dark about its true purpose. The virus was going to be used a horrific biological weapon. Congress began investigating Gentek. I became curios, and with my sister who is an investigative reporter began investigating Gentek. I found out the terrible truth about the virus. Blackwatch began eliminating us. Blackwatch soldiers cornered me at Penn Station. In my frustration and anger I threw the sample on the floor unleashing the virus. I was shot to death by Blackwatch soldiers. 'I woke up in the morgue with no memory of my past. '' ''Now I hunt. I kill. I consume. I become. A'm gonna find out who did this to me. And A'm gonna make em' pay. TBF Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hal Jordan (by Beastman14) Alex stood on top of a skyscraper, surveying the damage to the city. He would figure out what happened to him and he would get his vengeance on Blackwatch. He knew that much. Suddenly, a man cleared his throat, and Alex turned to see a man glowing green and floating. "Who are you?" Alex asked. "Hal Jordan, intergalactic Green Lantern core, and I'm putting you under arrest for acts of bio-terrorism." Hal lands next to Mercer,"So, pal, how's this gonna go? You gonna go quietly or you gonna oof!" Alex's Hammerfist collided with Hal's chest, sending him flying off the building. Alex turned away and prepared to glide off when Hal flew up and collided his own fist with Alex. "Fine then. You wanna struggle? Bring it." Hal says as Alex pulls himself up. Alex grew a blade out of his arm, then charged at Hal, who generated two dueling swords and clashed blades furiously. "This all ya got?" Hal said as he suddenly generated a hammer and crushed Alex under it. "Stand down. Now." Hal said as he retracted the hammer and pulled Alex up. Mercer promptly used his whip fist to pull Hal close and slam him into the ground. "Ok. I'll give you that, but this has gone on long..." Hal drew back his arm, "ENOUGH!" He sent out a massive wall of energy, sending Alex flying off the building. Hal flew down to see a massive mark where Alex landed, but no Mercer. He looked both ways, baffled at how someone like that could just vanish. Suddenly, a woman's screw rang out and Hal flew to where he heard it. He saw a woman laying on the ground, heavily injured. "Are you alright?" Hal asked to the downed woman, when she suddenly shifted to look like Mercer, who grabbed Hal by the throat and tossed him into the street. Alex's skin turned into an armor-like substance as he moved in to finish off Hal. Jordan pulled himself up and summoned a massive sword, bringing it down onto Mercer, who grabbed it and with a show of great strength, tossed it aside and ran at Hal, who braced himself, then sent out a shield that Alex collided into a at full speed, sending him flying back. Hal shifted out of the shield, and stared down at Mercer, who had injured himself running into shield. Alex attempted to stand, but Hal said,"Don't think so!" And wrapped him in a green lantern energy shield, then constricted it, crushing Alex alive. He opened the shield and let Alex tumble out, dead. "It didn't have to end this way." Jordan says before flying away. Winner: Hal Jordan Expert's Opinion Hal won due to his far more versatile abilities which trumped Alex's devastating, but limited attacks. To see original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Carnage (by Ghost Razor216) LOCATION:NEW YORK CITY Alex Mercer wanders around NYC when suddenly he sees a blur of red flash on top of the Empire State Building.Alex Mercer, who had recently heard of the myth of Spiderman, decides to investigate this, and climbs up the building with his claws.He sees that it isn't Spiderman, but someone dressed in a bug symbiote. Alex is interested in the symbiote and says "Hand it over!" Carnage responds by saying "In your dreams. Ready to suffer, clown?" Alex takes this as a sign of hostility (It is.), and punches Carnage straight in the face. "Hehehheheheheheheheheheh, so you do want to die.O.K then.Here comes the murder traiiiiiiin."says Carnage ready to kill his opponent. FIGHT! Alex pulls out his gun and rapidly fires (Yes, rapid fire.) at Carnage,who shows no reaction. Carnage chuckles and knocks Alex off balance with his 6 tentacles. Alex aims at Carnage, but he bends Alex's gun,which jams it. Carnage forms a blade as a temporary replacement for his hand, and slashed Alex's arm off, and kicks him to the ground. Alex regenerates his arm and says in a voice that sounds like he feels pain "You're not the only one who can shapeshift.*groans*."Alex turns his hand into a sword, and the two blades clash at tremendous speeds.They both know that the current strategy won't work, and go to the edge of the rooftop to clash fists instead.So much force was put in this clash,the two fell off the building. When they got to the glass area, they smashed through it and continued the fight. Alex kicks Carnage in the stomach,which leads to Carnage falling down. Carnage gets up and says "This ends now!,"who then cuts his head off his body.Alex regens his head and brings Carnage down through the floor by jumping to the ceiling, and falling down.In the end of the enormous drop, Carnage seems to have no reaction. Alex thinks he is dead,and tries to grab the symbiote off him,but Carnage grabs Alex by the arms, uses him to cut the floor of The Empire State Building, and gives it a nudge so it falls on Alex. This creates an explosion throughout most of the vicinity, which causes the radius to have a no man's land look. Alex somehow survives and throws the biggest piece of debris straight at Carnage!Alex says "It's been a good fight,but you really stood no chance."Carnage gets up and kicks Alex with enough force,that he's pushed into another building.Alex gets up and chokes Carnage.Carnage gets out and throws Alex to the bathroom. Carnage grabs Alex in the ankles and wrists so he can't escape, and slams him into the bathtub. Carnage turns on the bathwater with his extra tentacles(He makes the temperature at the coldest.),then says "I will kill you like I killed my mom,because you're no better at fighting than my mom."With his one extra tentacle,he grabs the hairdryer and drops it in the bathtub.Right before this,Carnage asks "You know what happens when you mix electricity and water?!".After he drops it in,which is shocking Alex,he says,"Disaster!"Alex grabs Carnage's tentacles as much as he can with his hands,and puls him into the tub.They fight and struggle,but in the end Carnage makes a leap,and rips out Alex's heart.Carnage says "You were just dying for that climactic finale,weren't you?" WINNER:CARNAGE Expert's Opinion While Alex's arsenal was impressive,and the fact he's the leader of Gentek makes him more intellegent,he couldn't take down Carnage's psycho personality. Even if it was a first time fight, Carnage stil wants you to die in the most painful ways imaginable (*cough cough*electricity*cough cough*).There isn't a single thing in Alex's arsenal that Carnage couldn't counter To see original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Sylar (by CainVulsore) TBW 'Winner: Sylar ' Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jackie Estacado (by Sws004) No Battle Written 'Winner: Jackie Estacado ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios